Beyond Good
__TOC__ game begins with the disturbing news on TV... Reporter Fehn Digler: The war has arrived at the gates of Hillys. This peaceful mining planet in System 4 is now completely encircled by the DomZ Armada. General Kehck, supreme commander of the Alpha Forces, would like to address a final message to the population. General Kehck: Loyal Hillyans, the impending battle will be a difficult one, but thanks to the Alpha Sections, you… news is interrupted and we're teleporting to a distant, peaceful planet. There are seagulls in the sky. Our main character along with a goat-like boy does yoga. Suddenly everything around becomes darker and a portal opens in the sky. LIGHTHOUSE Jade: They’re coming! Quick, Fehn! Jump up! run to the nearby lighthouse. Jade: Go tell Pey'j! I'll take care of the shield! Go… go... System: Shield activated. Shield disabled. Your Optima account is 350 units short. Your electrical supply has just been blocked. Jade: You've gotta be joking!! System: Tha… Thank you for understanding. with aliens begin to fall from the sky. Children: Get 'em, Jade!! Jade: GET BACK INSIDE AND… of the pods drops near the children. They fall under the ground. Children: AAAAHAAAHHHHH! Huh??.... HELP JAAAADE!! absorb children. Courageous Jade picks up a burning stick and goes to save them. Jade: I'VE GOT IT HANDLED!! GET YOURSELF TO SAFETY!! STAY HIDDEN, KIDS!! Jade defeats all aliens, but something drags under the ground. Children: Jade! DomZ: Khaühl OempaKanh… Shauni Ourhbaïths mètheud. Jade: Ahhh..... Hhhhhhh.… loses consciousness. As if in a dream she hears the cries of her friend. He jumps into the underground cave right on the head of the alien. Pey’j: JAAAADE!! HOLD ON JADE, I’M COMIN’!! FREE YOURSELF, JADE! I'LL CREATE A DIVERSION! throws Jade her signature weapon - a short baton. The epic fight begins. Pey’j: IN THE EYE, JADE!! THAT'S HIS ACHILLES' HEEL!! GET ‘EM, GIRL!! a huge alien is defeated, his eye turns into a pearl. Pey’j: We're gonna be able to pay to get the hovercraft fixed, with that!! Ha ha ha !! Jade: Hey Secundo! Scan this for me, will ya? Secundo: Okay, Yade. Una pearl d'Aramis. Bueno, Yade. But be careful… l did a check-up on you after you fight and I notice something got inside your psycho-karma. teleportation beam appears from top, on which the Alpha Forces soldier descends. Soldier: Alpha Sections, Petrol 21. All's clear. You may go up without fear. rises to the top like an angel ascending to heaven. Reporter Fehn Digler: Here on Hillys, war has once again reared its ugly head. Striking the civilian population. Luckily, our elite forces have once again arrived in the nick of time. I'm coming to you live from the Southern Lighthouse Shelter. Here is where some of the children whose parents have been captured by the DomZ, have been taken in by two devoted and courageous Hillgans. Miss, a word for our listeners? Jade: I... Pey’j: Yea-yea… Well you guys are not what I'd call as fast as a speeding bullet… Keep doing nothing, find next time, there'll be nothing left here to save. Reporter Fehn Digler: ....CUT! Hey pops, stay Zen! Don't get your snout bent out of shape. Alright boys, that's a wrap! Pack it up... Jade: Thanks, Pey’j. If it wasn't or you, I… loses consciousness. Pey’j: Jade, Jade! Sweet Jesus, quick, the serum!! Jaaaade! DomZ: Shauni Ourhbaïths mètheud. Jade: ...Mmm. wakes up in her bed at the lighthouse. Goat-boy: Peeeeey'j! She's okay! She's waking up!!! Pey’j: Ah Jade... How ya feelin', darlin'? Jade: I'm fine, Pey'j… I'm fine… Still no power? Pey’j: Nope.. .and now that the shield is on the blitz, we're sittin' ducks for every Vorax in the area. Secundo: What a pessimisto!! Your faithful servant Secundo has found the answer to your money problemo! Jade: Secundo… We're stuck here, no hovercraft, no shield. Optima has cut off the power. The account is empty... Secundo: Units? You want units. You come to Secundo, mia bella! Listen to this: The director senora from the Science Center wants a collection of all the animals on the planet. She pays dinero for any photo you send with little animal on it. Mira, that beast for example, you take picture of it and tenga: mucho units!! Even your perro interests them. Pey’j: Not another one of your harebrained plans, Secundo. Gonna have to recheck your circuits. Who could be interested in that kind of thing? We're in the middle of a war, son! Secundo: You understand nada, bacon breath. Control of the species is mucho importante!! Yade, you go get your camera back, and we'll see if Secundo has pepperoni on his processor. Ciaooooo... Strange boy: I found your camera, Jade. I put it right over there. picks it up and takes her first photos. Strange boy: Those stupid DomZ are gonna get us all. We're all gonna die. Jade: Don't worry! You're all safe here in the lighthouse. Pey’j: They seem to be keeping their distance, but we gotta get that shield reactivated. gets the necessary 350 units. Secundo: Okay, Yade, I transfer the dinero to the stinking Optima Service. System: Electricity restored. Thank you for choosing Optima Service. Shield activated. Pey’j: Nice work, Jade!! I'm gonna yo make sure everything's workin'!! Come down here as soon as you can!! Looks like there's a mission for ya'!! Robot: Jade-Reporting. Mission Mdisk standing by. Pey’j’s Workshop Pey’j: That you, Jade?… We just got one of them Mdisks. Might be another job for Jade Reporting & Co. If you can read it now, it'll give me a chance to adjust this... stupid... decoder-player that refuses to obey its master ...Gotcha! inserts her Mdisk into the machine and watch the video. “Personal message from Mr. De Castellac” Mustached Man: Hello, Miss. I have commissioned by Mr. De Castellac. This war was a catastrophe for as all. Mr. De Castellac would like to entrust a very delicate mission to you. If you accept, please make your way as soon as possible to the ancient mine on Black Isle located on the other side of town. Having completely understood the enormous risks involved, Mr. De Castellac plans to reward you generously. See you soon. video ends. Jade: You know this De Castellac guy? Pey’j: Huh? Uh... Can't go there, Jade… Uh… Smells like a trap. It's too dangerous. Secundo: Are you loco? We need some dinero, to protect us from those stinking DomZ! Jade: Don't you worry, Pey'j, everything will be fine. If you want, I'll go alone. Pey’j: No, it's just… OK, we'll go together!!! BUT I'M STICKIN' TO YOU LIKE BEES ON HONEY!! WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!! Secundo, check over this puter and download the complete version of your OS. You'll be able to take a look at it, Jade. As for me, I'll try to yet that stupid hovercraft up and running. Good thing I’m here, otherwise this whole place would fall apart… soon as he leaves the air conditioner falls apart... Secundo: OK, it's working. We are once again connected with El Mundo exterior. comes to Pey’j who working on hovercraft. Hangar Jade: So, Doctor… Diagnosis? options appear. Jade: Good thirty the Alpha Sections showed up. Pey’j: I'm not too sure about those guys. Always at the right place, and the right time, just by coincidence... Jade: You're recharging the hovercraft? Pey’j: AARRRGG... The batteries are dead... And this stupid generator is shot. You can start by pushin' the generating set. I'll come and help ya'. Jade: That Mr. De Castellac sure did come in the nick of time. Pey’j: ...yea, yea... That’s for sure… ends. Pey’j: Ok, let's get at it. are push a generator to its place. Jade: Jade Reporting & Co needs to fill its piggy-bank. Ok, let's go. charge it up, they board the hovercraft. Hillys Pey’j: I guess we'd better head straight for the Mammago Garage!! the way, the hovercraft begins to fall apart. Jade: Oh boy... Mr. Hovercraft ain't doing too good. Pey’j: Gotta hold on until we get to Mammago's. They've got what we need. Jade: ...Well, That's it… Fini.… Finito.… Dead.... Pey’j: AHRRRRHH… STUPID TUGBOAT!! And the garage is only 300 meters away… for them, Mammago employee immediately flies up to them on a flying tractor. Pilot: When your mamma won't go, you know, Mammago-go Garage, you go. Hey Man...What seems to be the problem? I'll go ahead and tow you to the Mammayo Garage. Jade: Hey, it works!! Pey’j: Yea, works to sucker in the client, all right. MAMMAGO GARAGE are dragged to the Mammago repair shop. Pey’j: COUGH.… GOTTA GET OUT OF THIS TUNA CAN, JADE!! Jade: Cough… Huh… Yep, it's startin' to smell like smoked bacon in here… atmosphere of carelessness reigns. Rastafarin rhinoceros listening to reggae and repairs and maintains various mechanisms. Rhino: Hey Jade, take a load off your feet… You gonna kill yourself running 'round like that!! pays for a new motor with the pearl. Rhino: ISSAM!! GOT A SPEEDCRAFT MOTOR HERE TO GET UP!! Issam: A SPEEDCRAFT MOTOR… No problem!! THAT'S GOOD! THE SPEEDCRAFT MOTOR IS IN POSITION!!! Rhino: The radio says there's gonna be another attack. DON'T GET CAUGHT OFF GUARD!! Issam: Hey Jade, yet a load of that! A DomZ meteor just made us a new skylight. Look up there! our heroes leave the garage the alarm turns on. Giant DomZ attacks the village. System: FULL ALERT!! SHIELDS UP!! Jade: THEY’RE ATTACKING THE BOATS!! WE HAVE TO PROTECT THEM!! System: ALERT!! ALERT!! comes to grips with the dragon-like DomZ. Pey’j: HE'S SHOOTIN' AT THE FISHERMEN, JADE!! BULL’S-EYE, JADE!! Jade: Ok, I won't let him outta my sight… Hey, he won't stop wiggling around... Pey’j: VICTORYYYYYYY!!! Jade: Hey, Pey’j!! …A new perl!! Pey’j: We'll take it with us! I'm sure It'll come in handy in case we have to go back to those crooks at Mammago Garage… Hey Jade! A school of blue scorpion fish!! Betcha that'd interest the Science Center!! – Mr. De Castellac Miss Jade, Mr. De Castellac wishes to meet you on Dlack Isle as soon as possible. There are a lot of units at stake. sail into a place that looks like a city. Jade: Where's that Black Isle again? Pey’j: South Gate... Straight ahead... Jade: Hey… lt's burnin' over there! The DomZ meteors got through the shield! Pey’j: We gotta be super careful, Jade… The attacks are intensifyin'. Land ho, Captain. Black Isle dead ahead. – Hillyan Army Calling for witnesses: The traitors from IRIS Network have landed somewhere on Hillys. Large reward for any information. BLACK ISLE the entrance to the mine heroes welcomes Mustached Man. Next to him is a flying limousine inside which his mysterious employer must sit… Mustached Man: Hello Miss Jade... My employer, Mr. De Castellac, like all of the inhabitants of Hillys, wishes to see an end to this war… The Alpha Sections claim to be pushing back the DomZ, but they are hiding the truth from us. The DomZ monsters have already invaded every corner of our planet. Two specimens have been spotted at the bottom of this mine shaft. If we don't warn the population, their numbers will increase radically. Mr. De Castellac is prepared to pay a very high price to be able to diffuse a picture of a pair of these monsters. This is a very risky mission and you are free to refuse. Jade: The DomZ aren't exactly our best friends… Tell your boss that he'll have his picture. goes to the mine. Ancient Mine Jade: We'll find him his earthworms. Pey’j: Jade!!.. Come on over here, will ya?! I gotta tell ya somethin' important. Jade: Got any ideas? Pey’j: Uh, now may be a good time to show you my latest invention… Two years of work under the utmost secrecy. The outcome of a life's work… My little marvels: the Jet-Boots. They run on home-made bio-carburant. Here's the pocket of pressurized methane. (its on his ass) And here, in the soles, are the two turbo-reactors… All you have to do to fire 'em up is contract your abdominal muscles. It's the transportation of the future!! I'm waitin' for yer signal, Jade... gives the command. Pey'j: CHILICONCARNEEEEE!!! rises several meters into the air. Pey'j: Hey… what the… Wooooaaahh!! ...And there you have it!! the obvious uselessness of the invention, Jade seems to be very pleased. Jade: ...Cool... Pey'j: If ya want another demonstration, just let me know... Jade: Wow!! Why were you hiding that from me? Pey'j: Oh… I still had a few bugs to work out. Jade: Don't change a thing, it's perfect! Jade needed to raise the alien plant and the throw it into the box with dynamite. Pey'j: NOW!! Jade: You see that? Your Jet-Boots attack makes them come out of their holes. Pey'j: Yep... But be careful. They start glowin' when you get them mad. finds Materia Crystal. Secundo: Una materia crystal!! I will transfer it tout de suite to the bank!! They pay mucho units for each crystal! Bravo!! Pey'j: Hey Jade!! Come look at this… JET-BOOTS ATTACK! NOW!! destroys a large crystal with an exploding plant and collects small fragments. Soon after, they stumble upon an iron grid. Jade: We're gonna need some tools if we plan on getting through there. Pey'j: We're in an ancient mine… There's gotta be some kind of tool shed… strange flying creature attacks Jade. Jade: Whoo… What was that? Pey'j: Crochax… There'll be more nearby, Jade. They usually attack in groups of 2 or 3… (sees that Jade comes to heavy cart) A's a comin', Jade. Hold your horses, good lord, you’ll bust a gut!! Stuck! manages to lower the chute and climb it. Heroes go into the next zone. Secondary Shaft Pey'j: Sweet Jesus! Jellies! of the jellies electrocute Pey’j. Pey'j: A... ah… ah… Ah yeah!! GET READY TO MEET YOUR MAKER… JELLYBRAINS! HAMMERTIME!! JUST SAY WHEN, JADE! Wow!!! Nothin' busted? defeat all the freaking metroids and dragonflies. Pey'j: No problem. Jade: We mighta overdid it a little, ya think? Pey'j: Huh? Now that's the kinda animal reporting I like!! jump into some old workshop... Pey'j: Ouch. Hey… I'm sure we'll be able to find something in this bigaloo. opens a locker with a kick and finds strange pliers. Jade: Here, I'll leave this to the expert. Pey'j: Waooow!! A Barranco D53, equipped with cutting-hammer… That's for me! – IRIS Open your eyes: The Alpha Sections are the accomplices of the DomZ. Join the IRIS Network. Pey'j: Let's go. cuts off ventilation shaft door with his new pliers. Pey'j: He, he...The Midas touch. No mercy for grids… where'd we see the other one that looked like this? walk on some vomit-like slime. Pey'j: That reminds me of the chocolate-covered squid with kiwi sauce that my aunt Geneva used to make. walks along a narrow plank on the other side of the shaft. Pey'j: Woah, count me out, Jade… HEY JADE!! STICK TOGETHER, CRIMENY! Jade: DON'T WORRY, I’M RIGHT HERE! NOTHIN'LL HAPPEN TO YA! Pey'j: You mind your P's and Q's little Miss! Respect your elders... lowers the bridge for Pey'j, but several dragonflies fly out of the hole. Pey'j: GET OFF ME! STUPID WHATEVER YOU ARE! Thanks Jade… If it weren't for you, I think that... Jade: Don't mention it, ya' old fart. Let's get a move on. I've gotta feeling the best is to come. get Jade up the ledge using his Jet-Boots. Pey'j: HAMMERTIME! YOU GOTTA OPEN IT FOR ME, JADE! opens the door for him. Pey'j: Good day, Ma'am… Candygram. Let's go. cut another grid for Jade. Main Shaft finds cute little aliens, and dozens of their adults creep up behind her back. Pey'j: You want white or wheat toast with your omelette, miss Grace-of-an-Ox. GET 'EM, GIRL! they defeat all enemies. Jade: I didn't realize your pliers came equipped with the club option. Pey'j: Model D53 my li'l lady. Slices, dices and pounds. smashes some medusas. Pey'j: Well lookie here, a new friend. Evening, madame. Hey, Jade, look!… The two creatures back there!! Snap their mugs and we're laughin' all the way to the bank. takes pictures of the creature. Mustached Man: (via radio) ...Splendid… I'll send it to Mr. De Castellac. the cute little creature turns out to be a huge evil dragon named Pterolimax Gigantea. Pey'j: WE'RE GONNA PULVERIZE 'EM! No problem. GET 'EM, GIRL! GET OFF ME! STUPID WHATEVER YOU ARE! JADE, NEED HELP! THANKS! LET'S GO!! IT'S GETTIN' WEAKER, JADE, HANG IN THERE!! Dragon finally defeated. Pey'j: Ha ha ha!! Not bad for a little girl and an old ham. Jade: We did it, Pey'j!! He he he… Not bad for an ol' fart!! gets the oerl, of course. Jade: If ya ask me, there's something fishy about this Monsieur De Cadillac… this moment Mr. De Castellac's limousine flies toward them. On the passenger seats… Mustached Man. Mustached Man: Congratulations Miss Jade, you have… Jade: Hold it… I've got a bone to pick with your boss. Mustached Man: ...Mr. De Castellac never really existed… I think I owe you some explanations, Miss Jade. drives out of the limo in his taxi. The limousine was a cheap dummy. Mustached Man: Hop in. fly away. Mustached Man: Miss Jade, you have brilliantly succeeded your situation test. Jade: Situation test? Mustached Man: Yes… Please forgive this little charade. My name is Hahn. I'm a member of the IRIS Network. Jade: The IRIS Network... The rebel organization? Hahn: Yes, the rebellion... fighting against a threat that no one knows exists. If nothing is done, the entire population will be destroyed. Jade: With the help of the Alpha Sections, we can push back the DomZ. Hahn: The Alpha Sections are not exactly what you believe them to be. They capture ten people for every one that they save. Jade: The Alpha Sections have been defending us for years. They take care of the wounded, push back the DomZ attacks... Hahn: That's exactly how they cloud your suspicions and gain your confidence. They suck the life blood out ol' our planet exactly as they have done to hundreds of others. The Hillyan government didn't have the time to react: they were completely overtaken… But we can stop the Alpha Sections. Pey'j: And how exactly do you propose we do that? Hahn: They are completely aware that an uprising of the population would spell catastrophe. Bring the proof ol‘ this conspiracy to the people and victory will be ours. More than ever, Jade, the IRIS Network needs people like you… Help us fight the good fight. brings them to the lighthouse hangar. Hahn: If you decide to join us, rendezvous at the "Akuda Bar". Ask for "Peepers". You are free to choose your side, Jade. Jade: ...Did you say, "Peepers"? Hahn: Mm... at the "Akuda Bar". Be sure to remember the password: "Safe and sound in its shell, the precious pearl is the slave of the currents." Jade: Security measure? Hahn: Discretion is the key… By the way, I almost forgot your reward. Hope to see you soon, Miss Jade! transfers 3000 credits to Jade's account. Pey'j: So, just what does Miss Jade think about all this hoopnanny? Jade: If there's a way to stop this war, we can't let it pass us by. Let's go see just exactly what's behind all this. set sail. Welcome to the IRIS Jade: "Peepers", you know him? Pey'j: Mm… "Akuda Bar". Pedestrian district. We really should have a look at the pedestrian district one of these days. Man 1: Another 40 people were kidnapped last night... Man 2: Yep… It's those DomZ again! We're all in for it! Woman: In the "Hillyan word", they say that the IRIS Network is behind all of this! Man 2: I wouldn't be surprised... Golly... startin' to get a bit thirsty all of a sudden, not you? Akuda Bar Jade: Hiya, Mo. Mole Guy: Hi, Jade. Cow Bartender: Hey, Pey'j, you here to throw down a few? First one's on me! enters a secret code and goes in the warehouse of one of the bar visitors. Jade: Sorry, Rufus. I may seem a little pushy, but Hillys needs this more than you do… Cashier: Step right up, little lady. Come try your luck at Peepers. Jade: Hello, "Peepers". Peepers: A little girl in this dive? Mm… this light odor… You raise pigs near the ocean. If you want to try your hand at a game of Three Coconut Monty, swipe your card in the decoder first. Jade: Safe and sound in its shell, the precious pearl is the slave of the currents. Peepers: …???....... Are you interested in pearls? Place your bets! wins and Peepers gives her a ticket with code. Peepers: I'll let you have room 3. I'm sure you'll like it. There's a beautiful old locker. I suggest you take a look at it. IRIS den Hahn: Friends… allow me to introduce you to Jade. Our new agent… I was hoping you would make it. Come closer… This is Meï… Editing and distribution of our newspaper: IRIS. Nino… Radio operator, transmissions and… tireless postersticker… No: Hey! On these screens, you can see the majority of our correspondents. They operate all over the universe from more than 13 different systems. You already know "Peepers"... It was his idea to offer you the job. He knew you would complete the test successfully... Peepers: He he… You'll have to be blind not to see it!! That kid's burstin' with talent... Hahn: How, listen up, Jade… The events are gaining momentum… A DomZ bomb has exploded in the canal. Obviously the Alpha Sections have sealed off the sector. They've embarked everyone there. Jade: To take care of them, right? Hahn: No hospital has received any victims, Jade. The governor of Hillys contacted us as soon as she heard the news. She's willing to help us, but her HQ is under surveillance. You can help us to save these people, Jade. Nino! Give us a brief on the situation. Nino: Here's what we know: The victims are kidnapped by Alpha Section agents. They are then taken to the Hutripils factory. Shuttles are then used to take the to the old slaughterhouses. And From there, they are loaded into military cruisers headed for the Moon. Hahn: We don't know what they're forced to suffer. None of our agents have ever returned from these cursed places. Four days ago, we lost contact with "Double H" in the Hutripils factory. He was our best agent… and friend… Double H was supposed to have brought back proof of the DomZ traffic. His last photos are terrifying. Peepers: A spirit eater? Hahn: We need someone to take over the mission, Jade… You can refuse... Jade: ...Continue... Hahn: We need proof. 1- You get inside the Nutripils factory. 2- You take pictures of the Alpha Sections and their victims. You will be in constant contact with Meï. She will broadcast your photos as quickly as she receives them. People must know the truth. Jade: Yea... I'd like to know too… Like who's actually telling the truth in all this… Hahn: Good… Here's an official "city-pass". We got it thanks to the governor. It will open certain doors for you. Goodluck. Nino: Jade… I burned an Mdisk for you, if you want it. I put it over there… Everything is explained in detail. - Freedom Operations The Alpha Sections have deceived us. Since the beginning of the war, they have been controlled by the Domz and profit from the general chaos to kidnap Innocent people. Thanks to "Double H", we now know where the victims are taken to on Hillys: The Nutripilis Factory The old Slaughterhouse, in the shuttles. The moon, in a cargo-cruiser We must put an end to this nightmare. Every proof we can find relating to this conspiracy it will bring us more and more support from the people. A general uprising would allow us to overthrow the Alpha Sections and save thousands of innocent lives. If the revolt spreads we may be able to end this war. But we need photographic evidence to find out exactly what's going on at the factory. Photos of the victims. Photos of the Alpha Sections without their helmets on to know who they really are. That's where you come in, Jade. You take over Double H's mission. Here's his last report. Ship's log Double H. 19:23 - I am in the forbidden zone. 19:30 - I can see the shuttles coming and going from the upper platform. 20:03 - I have succeeded in penetrating into the factory. 20:50 - I'm exhausted. I must have swum almost two miles. 21:10 - I'm inside... That's it, I can see the black cases… A noise! Hey!... What the? Apparently they have trained a reaper. The presence of this animal, along with the Sigma rays, are the proof of the presence of a "Spirit Eater." These are his last shots…. We've had nothing else for the last 4 days... Radio silence… "Double H" was our best reporter, he's done a lot for us. Thanks to him the IRIS Network was able to get in contact with the governor of Hillys. The governor is radically opposed to the Alpha Sections and their methods. But she must not be found out. She is willing to help us if, on our side, we let the truth be known and if more and more Hillyans trust the IRIS Network. if you find a door like this one, photograph it and send the picture to the governor. Her team of experts will try to find the code. We're counting on you, Jade. Be careful. Hahn. is about to leave… Hahn: Jade… You'll have to pick a code name to sign your articles with. Jade: ….Shauni…. Peepers: Keep up the good work, sugar, and one day, you just might come out of your shell!! Ha ha ha! leave the bar. Hillys Woman: The regular army doesn't have much to say in the matter since the Alpha Sections arrived. Woman 2: Where do these Alpha Sections come from? Man: Don't ask me! Fill I know is that we're a lot better off since they took over. Pey'j: I once saw a pearl detector at Miny-Tzu's. It seemed reasonable. Rhino: HA HA HA! THEY ALWAYS COME BACK TO MAMMAGO'S!! Yo, Miss reporter woman. buys Neutralizing Cannon for 5 pearls. Rhino: Bye, Jade! See ya soon! Jade leaves the workshop she hears the roars of alarms. ALERT!! FULL ALERT!! SHIELDS UP! ACTIVATE THE PROTECTIVE BARRIERS!! SEAL ALL DOORS!! ALERT!! ALERT!! defeats all enemies and goes to the factory. They've even blocked off this passage. You used to be able to yet to the factory direct from here. Factory entrance Jade: No, I can't shoot here, it's too dangerous. Pey'j: Let's go. takes a picture of her first code locker. Governor: Yes, it's the code that we deciphered a couple of days ago. I'll send it to you. Elevator room Pey'j: Okay. We're gonna have to keep on our toes now, Jade. Jade: Don't worry, Uncle Pey'j. We'll just take some pictures and get home. - IRIS Shauni, I've located of the probable positions of the Alpha's activities. I've added them to your map for you to look at. Sent us the pictures. pushes big box. Pey'j: I's a comin', Jade. Hold your horses, good lord, you'll bust a gut!! You gonna ygo and make me wear out my Jet-Boots, Jade! Jade: The latest style in transportation!! Pey'j: That's not all Jade, that's not all… blocking the electrical fence with a box. Pey'j: HA! So much for their fancy security system! notices that the floor and walls are covered with green, glowing footprints... Pey'j: A reaper. They've sicken a reaper on us. Looks like he's on the prowl. He must keep an eye on the ducts. It' getting too risky, Jade… We're needed back at the lighthouse. Let's stop while we still can... Jade: If the IRIS Network is telling the truth… then this is where we are needed most. West Wing Pey'j: Service 'vator dead ahead, Jade. being attacked by several bugs. Pey’j: JUMPIN JEHOSSEVITS!! THEY'RE EVERYWHERE!! (Jade accidentally attacks him) OOUCCHH!! Not me, flagnamit!! heroes are successfully fighting back the attack. Pey’j: No, no, no need to thank me. Your sunny smile is thanks enough! seems to be flattered by the compliment. Jade: Yeah, I'll give you a sunny smile… puts her on the service elevator and stays on the ground floor. Pey’j: Where ya goin'? Jade: Gonna take a look over there. Pey’j: Okey-doke. Looks like I'm stuck here… Be careful! Jade: Nothing to worry about! goes into the next room and the door behind her slams. Inside is a man whose brain controlled by DomZ. Jade walks up to a locker. Governor: Nutripils Factory. Secured locker. We should be able to find the code. I’ll be in touch. sends her a code and Jade opens the locker. Inside is a Gyrodisk Launcher. With it, she shoots at the DomZ and frees the man. Jade: ...Umm… You alright?... Man: Hhhh… Hhhhh… They… they... turned my brain to jelly... Jade: ...Are… Are you our contact? ...Are you "Double H"? Man: No… Not sure… Jade: Does the IRIS mean anything to you? Man: Listen here, Miss Thyrus... Jade: Jade, my name is Jade... and I haven't got the foggiest how we're gonna get outta here. Man: For that, I may be… of some assistance there. Man: Double "H"... triple "Z"… Whatever pleases you... Don't ask me... All I know is that in another ten minutes, I was a goner. I owe you my life. (puts on his helmet) Hence you can count on me Miss Thyrus. Jade: (laughs) JADE! My name is Jade! Man: AT YOUR SERVICE MISS JADE THYRUS!!! pointing him to the grid in the wall. The man bends down and runs to ram it. Man: Ok. CAAARLSON AND PEETEEEEERS!!! Huh? WOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! (plunges into abyss) MISS THYRUS!! DON'T WORRY, EVERYTHING'S JUST FINE! I’LL FIND A WAY OUT OF HEEEEEEEEERE! goes into a large room. A one-eyed green monster jumps on top of them from somewhere. Pey’j's already running to the rescue! Pey’j: HANG ON JADE!… JET-BOOTS ATTACK! agile monster easily catches the fatty pig. Pey’j: JADE, NEED HELP! has to fight on her own. But she can do it! Pey’j: Thanks, Jade. I'd have ended up on a silver platter with an apple in my mouth if it wasn't for you. Jade: Mmmm, shut-up! You're makin' me hungry! I'm gonna regret saving you... – IRIS We've received an e-mail from Double “H”!! You've found him!! That's remarkable!! He said you shouldn't worry about him. He'll find his own way back. Pey’j: (Jade solves a puzzle) Hey… and I thought you were just another pretty face. That's the cold storage room for their nasty nutripils. Electrical Closet Pey’j: The fan... That's what's making contact! Gotta get it pointed in the right direction. Maybe this oľ pig can't fly... But he's still got a bounce in his step. Hey Jade… Fuses AHOY! Just what we need to fix the 'vator!! Ahh... one special key for Miss Jade… Coming up. soon as Jade reaches to takes the key, its stand turns into an evil robot and attacks her. Pey’j: ...Well I'll be... You got one heck of a way with guardians... an entire squad of evil robots will appear. Robots: INTRUSION! INTRUSION!! DESTRUCTION PROCEDURE!! Pey’j: DESTRUCTION PROCEDURE!? HAHAHA!! WE'LL JUST SEE ABOUT THAT, VARMINT!! LET'S GO!! You overestimate me, Jade… If you don't give me some of those PA-1's, I'll be a burden to ya. defeating the robots, the generator in the central part of the room stops. Jade takes two fuses out of it. Pey’j: Awe, makes me sick… Havin' to beat up these li'l mechanical marvels. Elevator Room heroes go up to the main elevator to try to fix it. Pey’j: Well I'll be a monkey's uncle (nothing personal Jade), even the 'vators been screwed with... Hang in there oľ buddy. Uncle Pey'j'll make it all better. Jade: You think you can fix it? Pey’j: I’ll give it a go, but don’t be expectin’ any miracles. It took one heck of a jolt by the looka that cable! Hey, he's still needin' his new beater. Ya didn't forget 'bout that did ya? Jade: The fuse? I’ve got one, it should work. Pey’j: Well buddy, I'm thinkin' you just might be in workin' order again! ...As fer the piston, did what I could. Just put the thingama jig back in the watchamacallit. (laughs and cough) inserts a fuse into the socket and shoots a gyrodisk on the wire attachment. It falls down sparkling with electricity. Jade: Pey' j! I found a power source! Pey’j: Ok... Don't know if it'd pass any government inspections, but we'll know soon enough if it works. mechanism begins to rotate. Pey’j: Looks like it's workin’, Jade. But it's a real patch job, not gonna hold long. In any case, that's where we gotta climb up. calling the elevator. Jade: If ya ask me we did one heck of a job, partner. Pey’j: Don’t go gettin’ too exited here, Jade. If ya ask me, the fat lady hasn't sung yet. make it to the top floor. The elevator door opens halfway, smoke starts to come out of the elevator. Jade: ...This doesn’t look very good... Pey’j: ...Oh… By the way, Jade ...Here... This came for you the other day... Better have a look at it… giving her a Mdisk. Jade: Why didn't you tell me sooner? It's probably a mission! Pey’j: Uh… yea, probably… Sorry... But with everything goin' on lately... the next room an ambush waiting for them. Pey’j: JADE!! IT'S THE DOMZ MONSTERS!! JUST LIKE THE ONES THAT ATTACKED THE LIGHTHOUSE!! doesn't take long. Pey’j: Not too bad, sugar... Without you I'd be smoked ham by now. Stay hidden, Jade! We gotta find out what we're up against first! Jade: (whispers) Ok… be right back! climbs up some boxes and kicks the ventilation door in. X-Ray Verification exploring the factory and taking pictures. Soon she hears her uncle scream. Pey’j: OUCH!! LEMME GO!! YOU VARMINT!! Jade: Pey’j!... Pey’j! I’m comin’!!! Upper Hall Jade is running to help, her uncle is being beaten up by Alpha soldiers. She can't catch up with them, the door closes right in front of her. Pey’j: GO AWAY! YOU FRAGGLESCHNAMIT! Alpha Sector: Calling all guards... Intruder found and captured. Shut down all exits! East Sector. Quick decontamination for tonight's departure. Copy! by this turn of events, Jade goes to the nearest station to check on the disc her uncle gave her. – For Jade ...Jade, You inherited generosity and courage from your parents. You know, I think about them a lot. We were very close friends. Twenty years ago we were forced to separate because we were all having some major problems with the authorities. Your parents put you under my care... To save your life... We came to Hillys. Back then, it was a peaceful planet. I had hoped to raise you there safely. But the conflict spread. Now, you must know something… If I was able to yet here, it was thanks to the “Beluga”. The spaceship that I designed and built with your father... It still exists... But I haven't exactly finished setting it back in top shape... You’ll find the check-up report on my desk. The "Beluga" is at our place. You have to enter a code into each one of the consoles to open the secret hiding place. I can't say any more on this Mdisk about it, but I hope this information will be useful to you if, one day, you have to use the “Beluga”. Mo matter what happens, good luck, Jade... Uncle Pey'j. Category:Playstation 2 Category:GameCube Category:Xbox Category:Xbox 360 Category:Playstation 3 Category:PC Category:Action-Adventure Category:Work In Progress Category:2003 Category:Against The System